hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:School Bus
Silver Series Sorry, Patty, but I put the word "Series" back into the Silver Series versions because I thought it might be confusing to users to just have "Silver" as the series when it was also painted silver. It's just a minor point. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 05:29, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Unlicensed Hello, what does "Unlicensed Hot Wheels" mean, exactly? HaarFager 14:34, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :"Unlicensed Hot Wheels" means that it is a HW Original design and not replicated after a real vehicle owned by a company, like Ford's Mustang or Volkswagen's Beetle. It also means that Mattel doesn't pay a royalty when making that vehicle. --HWC Mongrel 00:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::It also sounds like a way to save them tons of money. This particular School Bus looks exactly like a Ford, yet is unlicensed. Surely they didn't claim this one to be an original design, did they? HaarFager 00:39, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :::I agree with Kenny on this. Fantazim 00:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Image I'm sorry that my image did not point in the same direction as the other buses, but it wasn't a packaged picture and if it was going to be replaced, it would have been nice to retrive it, so I can right click it and save it. Fantazim 22:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Bill, I didn't change your picture, but if you do an image search for "School Bus" then you'll find it. Vista69 23:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Found it on the history, Image:School_Bus_Mixed_Signals.jpg . My one hard drive went a month ago. Fantazim 23:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::I changed it. I thought they were both Mike's and that he had uploaded an upgraded picture. I go through the unused images page every now and then and clear out images that are no longer being used. I replaced the one that was on the School Bus page with one that had the rear of the bus more in focus. I thought they were both Mike's, but didn't think to check who uploaded the first one. I was just trying to make it better. I apologise if my action made anybody mad. I hate these stinking edit conflicts! I tried to post a message two times and it was lost both times. HaarFager 23:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No, Kenny, I'm not mad, please don't see it that way. I know there was 2 versions of this on the rear doors. I'll look to see on mine. I am bumbed that I had a hard drive full of photos, lots were posted here. It's nice having the pictures here to for that reason. It's my fault to I hoard my pictures. Fantazim 23:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't think of it as hoarding, I don't. A person takes pictures and of course they have to have them on their hard drives somewhere. Sometimes I download copies of images that other people have taken. I probably have a couple of yours that were lost. But, I doubt they are ones that aren't still up on their respective pages. HaarFager 23:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, I just noticed what happens when you put things off too long! Somebody posts a picture you were going to photograph and upload. I see where somebody beat me already to post a picture of the Police Bus. Oh, well, that's the way it goes! Nice pictures, though! HaarFager 23:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sorry to beat ya to it, Kenny. But if it's any consolation, I'm finally done entering all my School Busses. Vista69 23:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok I won't see it as hoarding. I spent money trying to retrive stuff off the external and it's gone. Not sure if you got the one message on the Hiway Hauler (1992) I did have a better picture on the newest one, was trying to showing the tampos on the drivers door Fantazim 23:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I read an interview with Larry Wood saying that this was the only casting of a few that have mirrors sticking out on the casting. I have to look for it, kinda neat, on why they won't put exterior mirrors on. I saved it so you guys can do what you want with it, I just wanted to save it is all. And it was in December before you gave us tips on taking better pictures. Fantazim 23:41, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Mike, I just got another School Bus of eBay earlier this afternoon, but it was a Matchbox, so it won't do any good here. Hot Wheels sure has released a lot of nice School Bus variations throughout the years. On side mirrors, I just posted another vehicle a moment ago that had side mirrors. The paint gets chipped off pretty easily since they stick out, but I'll bet the main reason they don't release many with side mirrors is because they won't go through some track sets as well. Where is the link to that article with Larry Wood? HaarFager 23:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::My fault Alec Tam, about half way down the page http://www.mustang.com/general-news/2010-hot-wheels-mustang/ Fantazim 23:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::There is another one I'm looking for it, when I find it Kenny I'll email it to you. Fantazim 00:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC)